


Letters to the Lost

by Skyeec2



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Komaeda is kinda crazy, M/M, vague mentions of murder, vague mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Letters written from Komaeda to Naegi during the events of the High School of Mutual Killings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to the Lost

**Author's Note:**

> No excuse for this. I really enjoyed writing it though.  
> Edited by the Corrupted Spirit from the Tumblr

**Before the School**

* * *

 Dear Makoto

Can I still even call you by that name after everything that’s happened? I wouldn’t blame you if you never wanted to associate yourself with the likes of me ever again, but I want you to know that I do miss you even now.

I know that things have become very difficult because of the actions of my fellow classmates and myself and I want you to know that looking back on it and the consequences that we are all experiencing now. I am sorry Makoto; I did not want things to come to this.

 I can’t even begin to explain my reasoning to you as I don’t even really understand them myself, but I want you to know that I accept any fate you would wish upon me for the pain I have undoubtedly caused you through my actions.

I am sorry Makoto; I can only hope that you are well through this calamity. Perhaps we can meet again after it’s all done and I can give this to you, but that might just turn out to be a foolish dream on my part.

Take care,

Nagito Komaeda

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

 Dear Makoto

I cannot even begin to describe what I felt when I stumbled across that awful broadcast, I can’t imagine how you must have felt when you awoke in that damned building and it must have been so much worse without your memories of the past few years.

I guess that means you don’t even remember me do you?

Nonsense, of course you wouldn’t waste your time remembering someone like me, you have more important things to remember. Your friendship with your classmates for one, everything that’s happened to the world for another.

Yes, much more important things to remember than a worthless piece of trash that couldn’t even keep his promise to someone he cared about.

But that isn’t important, you have to keep hope and try to keep the others from falling for _her_ plans. Please Makoto, try to stay safe and alive. Don’t act rashly, they’re not your friends anymore you don’t know what they could be planning.

Keep Hope,

Nagito Komaeda

* * *

  **Trail 1**

* * *

 Dear Makoto

You are so very lucky that you were able to prove your innocence to the others and that Maizono-san’s plan backfired the way it did; else you wouldn’t have survived as well as you did.

You’re definitely living up to your title of Ultimate Lucky Student you know. Though I suppose I’ll have to give you credits for defending yourself in the trail and the investigation.

I know you like to quote that you’re just an ordinary person, but even someone like me can see you’re something more than that, and the others are going to discover that soon enough.

I’m currently making my way towards the school, it will take me some time but I keep moving until I reach it. I’ll have to take time in order to check up on what’s going on in the school.

Do you best to keep safe Makoto, it’ll be easier for her to tempt the others not that somebody has already taken her bait.

Don’t lose hope,

Nagito Komaeda

* * *

  **Trail 2**

* * *

 Dear Makoto

I’m sorry about the loss of your friend, I remember that you and Fujisaki-san were close before all of this started. Did you manage to remake that friendship in the short time you had with them while trapped in the school?

If not than that might be for the best, I would give anything for you to be spared the pain of losing someone close to you. I’ve heard rumours about what happened to your family members, apparently a hostage was kidnapped for each of you in order to keep you compliant.

I don’t know who exactly was taken hostage, or where they could be being kept but that can be discovered later. What matters is to get you out of there alive and stop her plans before even more of your friends become lost to you.

But back to the subject of the previous trial, I want you to be careful around Fukawa-san. You don’t know how she’ll react to you as Genocide Jack or what she could do to you if she thinks you’re a treat to her ‘White Knight Togami’.

Please stay safe Makoto, I’m doing my best to reach you as quickly as possible but I fear that my efforts will be in vain. I promise to you though, if you become lost to me then I’ll ensure that everyone who had a hand in your fate shall meet a proper end, myself included.

Stay safe,

Nagito Komaeda

* * *

  **Trail 3**

* * *

 Dear Makoto

I only managed to catch the tail-end of the last trail, so I am unaware of all the details but from what I gathered it seems that three of your classmates meet their ends this time. I can only say that I was glad that you were not one of those lost during the most recent trial.

I am worried though, about how her game will continue from here as there are so few of you left that your safety becomes more jeopardized as more of your classmates die.

 Please Makoto, lay low and try not to draw too much attention to yourself. I’m closer now but there is still a long way for me to travel before I reach the school. I’ll do my best to get there soon but you must remain safe in the meantime.

I’ve seen some of my own classmates around as I’ve travelled and I can hardly recognize them anymore, though I don’t know if that is an issue of mine or a testament to how much they’ve changed since I last saw them.

If it becomes necessary then I doubt I’ll regret killing them to keep this promise to you, even if you never see these letters I’ll hold myself to that promise. I can’t bear to fail you again.

I need to keep moving, if I want to reach you before she becomes bored with her games, please Makoto let me have a chance to apologise to you face to face.

Stay Safe

Nagito Komaeda

* * *

**Trail 4**

* * *

Dear Makoto

I’m glad you were able to find the truth about what occurred with Ogami-san though I was concerned about the reasoning behind Asahina’s actions. I can’t help but think about what actions I would take in similar circumstances.

If it were you who was forced to such actions, would I not do everything in my power to ensure that those I felt were to blame for your fate. I believe we both know the answer to that, or we use to. Now you do not even remember who I am and what we used to mean to each other, what you still mean to me.

I still have everything you left with me, all your photos and the reminders of the memories we used to share. I hope that I can give them to you soon, even if you do not wish to know trash such as myself then I hope that you will find some comfort in the memories of the bonds you used to share with your classmates.

I’m so close now, Makoto. I’ve almost reached the school soon I’ll be able to get you and your remaining classmates out of there. Just please, remain safe Makoto, so many have been lost, so few remain now that you are in more danger now than ever.

Please don’t put yourself into unnecessary danger Makoto, I know what will happen if I am unable to save you in time.

Keep Living

Nagito Komeada

* * *

**Trail 5**

* * *

 Dearest Makoto

I have failed you.

I tried to warn you not to trust them, but I should’ve known that you would remain your same trusting self, even in the situation you found yourself in.

I was unable to reach you in time and now you’re gone and I must keep my word.

I promised you that I would put an end to all of them, did I not?

Well, I’ve nothing else to work for now, do I?

Nothing left to hope for, perhaps this is what the other’s felt when they became the Ultimate Despair.

No matter, Makoto, I’ll make them regret ever falling from their grace as the ultimate symbols of hope.

Please wait for me to finish this final task. I’ll be with you as soon as I’ve finished with the others.

I miss you.

Nagito Komeada

* * *

  **The Remnants of Despair**

* * *

 Dearest Makoto

It’s so much easier to find my former classmates than I thought it would be. Though they didn’t know that I was looking for them so they weren’t exactly hiding per say.

There’s only a few left for me to find and finish off Makoto then I’ll make sure I find her and make her pay for what she’s done. Then I’ll be able to see you again.

I’ve also decided that if I could to find where they hid the hostages they took for you and your classmates before I fulfil my promise.

That could prove difficult though perhaps my fellow Ultimates can provide some insight into where they are? Someone has to know and it shouldn’t be too hard to get it out of them.

Don’t worry Makoto, even someone like me should be able to come up with a way to get the remainders to talk.

I don’t even want to mention what I’ve planned for the Soda-san. After all, who else but the Ultimate Mechanic would be able to rig up those execution devices?

I still have a bit to plan, though this despair is reaching its end perhaps even you’ll be able to see the hope that is born from this darkness from wherever you are now.

Nagito Komeada

* * *

  **The Hostages**

* * *

 Dearest Makoto

I found your sister today, she’s fine by the way. I found her in someplace called Towa City. The other hostages were there too but that’s not too important.

There were some weird kids there, they wanted to do… something with the hostages I didn’t really listen to what they were talking about before I started… dealing with them.

They’re not going to be a problem now, I made sure of that before I rescued Komaru. So she’s fine now, I’ve just got to find somewhere safe to leave her so I can finish my promise to you.

I’ve also managed to find Soda-san before I located Komaru, I managed to persuade him to tell me where she was, I left him to come find Komaru so I’ll drop her off somewhere and finish him off.

I’ve been hearing rumours about something called the ‘Freedom Foundation’ maybe they’ll be able to keep Komaru safe. Only one way to find out.

Nagito Komeada


End file.
